How To Annoy Big Time Rush
by bballgirl22
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Please check it out and R&R. Thanks.
1. Kendall

**How To Annoy Big Time Rush**

**Hey readers! I'm going to turn this into a drabble series, but it will be the same concept, only with stories, not really lists. Thanks to DarkSacredJewelXox for pointing this out and giving me advice. So, I'll be redoing the chapters already done and then adding new characters in the same format, so I'd appreciate your cooperation through this until I get caught up. Thanks.**

**Kendall Knight**

**#1- Tell him Wayne Wayne succeeded in get him kicked out of the band at laugh at his expression.**

Kendall Knight was whistling happily as he exited the elevator on the second floor and made his way down the hall to apartment 2J. He was ecstatic. He and the guys had been able to get Wayne Wayne kicked out of the band. And Gustavo thought they didn't come up with good plans. Psh! Yeah, right. It was fool proof. Well and least almost fool proof. He had dressed like the bad boy. It had been a bad boy. There was smashing up Gustavo's platinum records, insulting raps, and the complete destruction of Gustavo's office. If he did say so himself, they were all pretty convincing. They were good actors, that's what they were. Which, was the reason they didn't let Kelly in on the plan. According to Gustavo, she was part of the team, but still a horrible faker-liar-actress. Griffin had told Wally Dooley, haha what a faker, that there was only room for four members in Big Time Rush. Wayne Wayne's expression and complaints were priceless as Griffin's security escorted him out of Rocque Records and the boys and Kelly had waved good-bye with smile son their faces. As they talked the bad boy thing over with Griffin, they could still hear Wayne Wayne's cries of "I'm the bad boy!" That would teach Wayne Wayne to mess with the four best friends from Minnesota. Kendall smiled at everyone he passed in the second floor hallway and neared apartment 2J. Camille stopped him to ask how everything went and congratulated him, as did Jo and Stephanie. He finally reached the apartment and opened the door before entering and shutting it behind him. He stopped dead when he saw the expression on everyone's faces. James, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were standing before, all having solemn expressions on their faces.

"Guys, what happened?" Kendall asked, his smile vanishing and being replaced with a concerned frown.

"Kendall, we have some bad news for you, honey," Mrs. Knight told her son before turning her head, hiding the smirk on her face.

"Yeah," Katie added.

"Kendall, Gustavo called," Logan told his blonde-haired friend.

"He said something," Carlos added.

"He said Wayne Wayne got you kicked out of the band," James finished. A shocked expression crossed Kendall's face as he froze on the spot. Suddenly, his friends, mom, and sister burst out laughing.

"Psych!" they shouted.

**#2- Get Mrs. Knight's photo album and home movies from when he was little and show them during a concert or interview.**

Kendall nervously rubbed the back of his neck as the stage director announced three minutes until show time. It was Big Time Rush's second concert and they were all nervous because they hadn't been kidnapped and were able to build up their nerves as the concert time drew nearer and nearer. James was pacing and checking his reflection while combing his hair every five seconds. Logan was calculating the odds of everything that could go wrong going wrong. Carlos was running into walls and break dancing, trying to spend as much time with his helmet as possible since he wouldn't be allowed to wear it onstage. He had had withdrawal last time after the concert and was trying to make up for it. Kendall was the only one actually standing still and being quiet, doing nothing. He was lost in thought and didn't' notice his friends pause their nervous antics for a few minutes and talk amongst each other quietly. As the stagehand said they were on in forty seconds, Kendall was jolted out of his thoughts and his friends quickly separated before he saw them and subtly gave Katie a thumbs-up to where she was waiting behind the curtain.

"And now…Big Time Rush!" a voice announced over the speakers. The four boys ran out onstage, smiling at the spontaneous screams and cheers from the fans in the audience.

They sang their first song of the night, City is Ours, and Kendall was confused when James started talking instead of starting the next song.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight!" he said.

"We have a special surprise tonight…involving our friend Kendall over here," Carlos continued as he slung his arm around Kendall's shoulders, grinning at him. Kendall had no idea what was going on and didn't have a good feeling about it.

"So please welcome Katie Knight and direct your attention to the jumbo screen for one of Kendall's home videos and live feed of his baby album!" Logan finished as Katie appeared onstage, holding the album. A video from when Kendall was little started playing on the screen and he groaned when the potty-training video started.

"Hey BTR fans!" Katie greeted the crowd. "How many of you want to see Kendall's baby pictures?" she asked, aware that the other boys were keeping Kendall away from her as his face turned red and tried to tackle her. There were more screams and she took that as a yes. She opened the album and a camera zoomed in on it, showing it on the screen. She flipped the pages, smirking at her brother as laughs came from the crowd. She also burst out laughing along with James, Logan, and Carlos when they noticed Gustavo shaking with both anger and laughter as he turned red. Kelly was trying to be nice and not laugh but it was starting to slip out.

"You guys are so going to get it later," Kendall growled through his fake smile as he glared at them.

**#3- Tell him that Jo is dating James and watch as he hunts James down, then finds out the truth.**

"What? James!" Kendall growled. Carlos and Logan had just told him that James was dating Jo behind his back. Oh, that guy was going to get his face broken.

"Uh, Logan. We should tell James he only has a little bit longer left with his pretty face," Carlos suggested as Kendall stomped out of the apartment.

"Already on it," Logan said as he flipped open his cell phone.

Kendall was storming through the hotel looking for James. He had checked the pool, the gym, and the Palm Woods café`. All that was left was the lobby and…yes. There he was. Him and his perfect hair reading a fashion magazine. Poor James had no idea what was coming.

"James!" Kendall shouted, stalking over to his friend.

"Hey Kendall," James greeted, still looking at the fashion magazine and not quite sure what was going on. Suddenly, James magazine was knocked out of his hand with the force of Kendall's fist/

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James asked, now pretending to be confused.

"You know what's wrong you cheater!" Kendall yelled.

"Cheater?" James asked again, a blank expression on his face. That hit Kendall's last nerve and he pushed James to the ground and jumped on top of him, raising his fist.

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" James asked as he defended himself against his friend.

You know perfectly well what I'm-"

"KENDALL!" a voice interrupted. Both tall boys froze, Kendall's fist in mid-punch and James arms halfway to his face. Jo stood there, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What is going on? What are you doing?" she irritably asked her boyfriend.

"I…we…you see, he was…and you were…" Kendall stuttered as he slowly lowered his arm.

"Oh, so now you don't trust me or him?" Jo asked before turning on her heel and walking away with a huff.

"Jo, it's not what it sounds like!" Kendall shouted as he stood up and ran after her.

James quickly stood up and Carlos and Logan joined him in laughter.

**#4- Leave him to face Gustavo's wrath alone.**

"DOGS!" Gustavo Rocque shouted from his office In Rocque Records, just across the hall from the studio and recording booth. Those boys were in for it this time. One of them or more than one of them vandalized his office. His awards and trophies were strewn all over the floor, his desk was torn apart, the drawers in every corner and their contained objects were everywhere, even on the top shelf. His principal-like chair had been pushed into a wall, causing a hole to form. Something on the floor under a pile of books was sparking and other things were lightly smoking. Many of his possessions that had been in the office were now holding their own tossed about outside his door in the hallway. Whoever had done it had also spray-painted one wall and it now said 'Gustavo is a beast!' Oh those dogs were going down. They were going down, down, down! How ahd they even gotten in? "Kelly! GET THE DOGS!" he shouted again.

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James winced when they heard Gustavo shout for them all the way from Rocque Records. They were sitting by the amazing Palm Woods pool.

"What did you guys do now?" Kendall said, immediately rounding on his friends as he stood up, mostly Carlos and James.

"We didn't do anything. Well, I didn't do anything," Logan told him.

"We didn't do anything!" James protested, defending himself and Carlos.

"How do we know you didn't do something?" Carlos questioned as he leaned closer to Kendall.

"I was with my mom and Katie until now. I have two witnesses for my airtight alibi," Kendall said smugly. At that moment, they heard another yell from Rocque Records.

"Talk about it on the way. Let's just go before he kills someone," Logan hissed before ushering his friends out of the pool, through the lobby, and out the front door.

They ran the rest of the way to Rocque Records.

"Guys, Gustavo is not happy. I feel bad for you this time," Kelly told them when she met them at the entrance to the recording building. This just made the best friends more nervous as they ran down the hall before reaching Gustavo's office. When James and Carlos saw it, they muttered,

"Oh, maybe we did do it." Suddenly, Gustavo came up behind them.

"DOGS!" his yelling caused them to jump. They did an about face to face him.

"See you Kendall. Good luck," Logan, James, and Carlos whispered before bolting out of the studio, leaving Kendall all alone to face their producer and manager's wrath.

**#5- Make him miss a Minnesota Wild game.**

Kendall was excited. He had scored tickets to the Minnesota Wild game. They were playing here in L.A. He was meeting Katie there since she too wanted to come. She had his ticket and would meet him outside the gates. But at the moment, he was being occupied by his friends, James, Logan, and Carlos. He glanced nervously at his watch and had just looked at the time when water was thrown on his wrist. He groaned as his watch starting smoking and the minute hand froze.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted angrily before his expression softened at the younger boy's scared face. "Just be careful, okay?" he finished as he took off the watch and tossed it in the trash. Carlos nodded.

That day, Kendall had been dragged to a math lecture, a chemistry lecture, and a literature lecture with Logan, forced to go shopping with James for hours, and then was somehow convinced to help Carlos' Unnamed Space Rock Themed superhero learn how to fly. That had not been a good idea. Now, he was dragged along with the three of them to downtown L.A.

"Guys, can we go back to the hotel now? I need to get ready to go to the game," Kendall asked, getting a little nervous because of the time. H never missed a Minnesota Wild game.

"Chill Kendall. You look fine with what you're wearing. And you have money. All you have to do is meet Kates there," Logan explained to his friend.

"Yeah, you actually wore a decent outfit today," James pointed out, earning a smack from Kendall. "Ow!"

"Ooohhh! A swirl-y slide store!" Carlos shouted as he grabbed his friends arms and started dragging them towards it. Why did L.A. have a swirl-y slide store? Carlos could spend hours, maybe even days in there!

About half an hour later, they had finally dragged Carlos out of the store and back out onto the street.

"Okay, now we need to get to the-" Kendall began.

"Oh, a hair product sale!" James yelled before pushing the other three towards it. Kendall groaned, forgetting about the time as he tried to take his mind off James; happy hair product voice.

An hour later, just as they had exited the hair care store, Logan saw a book store and before any of them could utter a word, they were inside watching Logan's eyes light up like a little kid's on Christmas morning.

By the time the boys had exited the book store, since Kendall, Carlos, and James had actually found a book or two that they were interested in, two hours had passed. Kendall happened to look up at the clock tower and gasped before turning to his friends, anger evident on his face.

"You guys are so dead! You made me miss the game!" With that, he took off running after his friends.

**#6- Tell him he has a horrible singing voice and can't dance**.

"Hey guys!" Kendall smiled a she entered the studio where Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kelly Wainwright, and Gustavo Rocque were waiting patiently, or in Gustavo's case, impatiently.

"Dog, you are late!" Gustavo shouted.

"Sorry Gustavo. I had to help mom unload groceries and then Katie needed me," Kendall apologized.

"I don't-" Gustavo started to yell before Kelly roughly elbowed him and he shut his mouth. "Booth, now!" Gustavo ordered. The four boys dashed to the booth, hoping to escape any yelling Gustavo had been holding in.

"Famous, from the top!" Gustavo said before pressing a button on the soundboard. The music to Famous started playing as Kendall and the guys began singing.

Do you want to  
Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
Take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered  
end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine  
You can do it  
Stick right to it.  
It could happen tonight.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

Do you want to  
Cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to  
See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder.  
Fight the fight together.  
Take you to the top.  
We've got the winning team.  
It's your moment.  
You can own it.  
It's the American dream.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

All day.  
All night.  
The camera's on and it never lies.  
You're under  
The spotlight.  
Twenty-four seven til the end of time.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.

[Chorus]  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

You wanna be famous.

Your song is on the radio.  
Hot rotation video.  
Bright lights, fan mail.  
Paparazzi on your tail.  
Tour bus, private jet.  
Thinking big ain't failed you yet.  
Just one thing you can't forget.  
Takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim high, never rest.  
Put your passion to the test.  
Give your all, never less.  
Famous means that you're the best.

Gustavo frowned as they finished the song, but said "Dance! Go!"

After another hour of dancing, the four hockey players from Minnesota were sprawled out on the ground.

"Kendall!" Gustavo said. "You are a horrible singer and dancer," he finished calmly as Kendall's jaw dropped open.

"Kidding!" Logan, James, Carlos, Kelly, and Gustavo yelled as they burst out laughing. Kendall just sat there, bright red from embarrassment and glaring at his friends.

**#7- Tell him Gustavo is moving in with them and watch as he freaks out and tries to convince Stephanie to become the Palm Woods ghost again.**

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight said as her son exited his room to find his friends, mother, and sister staring at him.

"Yeah, mom?" Kendall asked as he sat down between Katie and James on the comfy orange couch in apartment 2J.

"Gustavo is moving in with us," Mrs. Knight finished.

"WHAT?" Kendall shouted. "Why? How? When?" he yelled.

"Gustavo is moving in with us!" Katie repeated slowly for her big brother.

"Well, it seems his mansion is too boring for him," Logan explained the why part.

"He asked us and Mama Knight said yes," Carlos answered the how question Kendall had asked.

"He's coming tonight," James answered when just before Kendall ran out the door. He, Logan, Carlos, and Katie followed him while snickering as Mrs. Knight shook her head good- naturedly at them.

"Stephanie!" Kendall shouted as he ran into the Jennifers and skidded to a stop in front of the young horror director.

"Yeah, Kendall?" Stephanie asked she grinned at him.

"Will you become the Palm Woods ghost again?" Kendall asked.

"Why?" Stephanie replied.

"Because we need to get Gustavo out of the hotel," Kendall explained

"But I don't want to get in trouble. I'm lucky I didn't last time. Thanks again for that," Stephanie explained. Kendall flashed her a smile before desperation crossed her face. He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Please, please, please! I'll do anything! Just get Gustavo out of our apartment!" Kendall begged and pleaded before he heard laughter and Stephanie started laughing too. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Carlos, James, Logan, and Katie appeared, Logan holding a video camera as they laughed at Kendall.

"What's going on guys?" Kendall asked again as he stood up, completely confused. Katie grabbed the camera from Logan.

"Gustavo is not staying and this is going on YouTube!" she cried before racing away, her brother hot on her heels while the others continued laughing at him.

**#8- Show him an embarrassing video of himself that Katie posted on YouTube.**

"Kendall, you got to see this thing Katie posted!" James called to his friend through his laughter.

"This is hilarious!" Logan called again.

"Swirl-y isn't in it," Carlos added, sounding a little sad before he started laughing again.

Kendall had no clue what his friends were laughing at as he followed their voices to the kitchen in apartment 2J.

"What do you guys want?" Kendall asked them suspiciously as he saw the computer in front of them.

"Kendall, I think you are going to kill your little sister, but look at this," Logan told his tall, blond-haired friend. Kendall didn't like where this was going. He quickly walked over to his three friends and slapped his forehead when he saw what it was before peeking through his fingers.

It was a tape from before they moved to Minnesota. It had been Halloween and they had all decided to go as superheroes. James had gone as Super Man. Logan had gone as Spider Man. Carlos had gone as Super Carlos. Kendall had gone as Batman. He hadn't even known Katie had videoed the dare she had made with him.

He was trying to fly as Batman and talking in all that superhero and pretending he was driving the Bat Mobile and stuff.

"Katie is going to get it! Guys turn that off!" Kendall shouted before he made a rampage toward his little sister's room. "KATIE!"

**#9- Show him the slash stories that people post on .**

Kendall Knight was bored. Everyone else had gone to bed even though it was only nine 'o' clock. James claimed he needed his 'beauty sleep'. Logan needed to study in bed for a test. Carlos, well, who knows with Carlos. Katie was too tired from playing poker all day. Mrs. Knight had been out job hunting all day. So now it was just him awake in apartment 2J. He decided to search himself on the Internet. He sat down on the couch after setting the bowl of chips was laying on it on the coffee table and grabbing the remote control. He was about to type his name into the search bar when he remembered this website Camille had told him to look at, that he and the others might be on it if he searched the band name on it. He typed it in, wondering what it was.

"," he read as the page loaded on the screen in front of him. He again searched Big Time Rush on the website. When he scrolled down to it, he saw the number 1,362 in parentheses. What was that supposed to mean? He clicked on the link. They all seemed to be stories written about him and his friends. As he read the first summary, he smiled. It was about him and Jo getting married. He'd have to read it later. When he read the second one, he did a double-take. It was about him and James getting married? Whoa whoa whoa! Were these people nuts? They both had girlfriends. James and Rachel and himself and Jo. As he scrolled through the first page, he only found one other about Logan and Camille. The others were about all of them getting married to each other! Oh, now his day just got annoying. He had to go to bed!

**#10- Push him into the Palm Woods pool.**

Kendall was relaxing in a lounge chair by the incredible Palm Woods pool. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. Camille was a few chairs over, rehearsing her lines. Stephanie was recording the pool scene from her chair. James and Logan were trying to keep Carlos out of trouble in the lobby. Jo was curled up under his arm.

It was the perfect day and the perfect setting. He heard Guitar Dude strumming a mellow melody that just added to the relaxing scene. He didn't feel like going In the pool and felt at home here. He smiled as Jo shifted under his arm and looked over at her before closing his eyes.

He failed to hear the footsteps rapidly and quietly approaching his chair. In fact, he failed to notice anything out of the ordinary he was lifted off the chair. That was when he opened his eyes to see Carlos, Logan, and James carrying him to the pool. A moment later, they threw him in and a huge, gigantic, enormous splash could be seen, felt, and heard throughout the pool.

"CARLOS! JAMES! LOGAN!" he shouted as he surfaced. Then he spotted Katie recording it and added, "KATIE!" He splashed toward the ladder and climbed out before chasing after the four of them, annoyance clear on his face.

**Old A/N: Hi guys! This is just something I came up with and decided to try out. #9 is no offense to those of you who write and read slash. Please review and let me know if I should continue. **

**New A/N: Alright, I know the lengths are completely different, so forgive the kind of short ones. Please review if you haven't already and I promise as soon as I get caught up, I will start adding a bunch of new characters. I have a whole list of people to add. Thanks. Review!**


	2. Logan

**Logan Mitchell**

#1- Tell Camille that he loves her, and then lock him in the apartment with her.

#2- Hide all his books so he can't read.

#3- Tell him that Mercedes wants to be his girlfriend again.

#4- Make him spend the day with Gustavo and Kelly.

#5- Tell him that he has to be the bad boy of the band.

#6- Have Carlos contradict everything he says and laugh when he starts chasing him around.

#7- Make him go ghost-hunting again.

#8- Tell him that his really freaky cousin is coming for a visit.

#9- Cover him in Mangerine tanning spray.

#10- Make him spend a day doing whatever Carlos is doing.

**A/N: Hey, hope you guys liked this chapter. I think James is next, but I'm not sure. Lol.**


	3. James

**James Diamond**

#1- Take away his hair products.

#2- Tell him he will never ever be the face of Cuda.

#3- Tell him is ugly.

#4- Force him to go one week with only shampoo, conditioner, and a comb.

#5- Hide his lucky comb and say a dog ate it and laugh as he chases around every dog in the city.

#6- Mess up his hair.

#7- Convince him that he is just another face.

#8- Show him fan fiction stories about him being ugly and getting his hair messed up.

#9- Tell every girl within a ten mile radius to reject James if he asks them out and then tell him to ask them out.

#10- Tell him he has a horrible voice and shouldn't be in Hollywood.

#11- Make him be an elbow model.

#12- Unplug his hair dryer.

#13- Tell him his fashion sense is terrible.

#14- Tell him that he can't look in a mirror for a week or the world will end.

#15- Show him a video of him breaking twenty mirrors and tell him that he now has 120 years of bad luck.

**A/N: Hey guys. I just couldn't stop on this chapter. I probably could have done more. Please review because I was so nice and gave you guys a bonus. **** JK, but please review. **

**Bballgirl22**


	4. Carlos

**Carlos Garcia**

#1- Hide his helmet.

#2- Use words he can't understand around him.

#3- Make him read a book.

#4- Glue a penny to the floor and tell him to pick it up, and then laugh when he can't.

#5- Tell him he isn't funny.

#6- Make him get a job.

#7- Stop giving him dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets.

#8- Make him spend a day with Logan.

#9- Tell him unicorns are real, and laugh hysterically as he searches the entire city of L.A.

#10- Tell him the Jennifers want to go on date with him, and then laugh as they push him into the pool when he asks.

#11- Tell him if he can find one hundred pennies on the ground, a giant chocolate unicorn will appear and watch as he walks into walls searching.

**A/N: Thanks to Crazyfanchic for 4. Please review guys! I think Katie is next. **

**Bballgirl22**


	5. Katie

**Katie Knight**

#1- Make her play with that new girl Molly.

#2- Beat her at poker.

#3- Try to take away her snow cone stand during a heat wave.

#4- Destroy her blog.

#5- Tell her that James and Carlos are smarter than her.

#6- Keep her out of the Palm Woods pool.

#7- Tell Mrs. Knight that there is another axe maniac on the loose.

#8- Take away her laptop.

#9- Make her give all her money to Mr. Bitters.

#10- Tell her she has to go back to Minnesota.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks fort he great reviews. Thanks to DestKnight15 for help with 2 and 5. Review please! **

**Bballgirl22**


	6. Mrs Knight

**Mrs. Knight**

#1- Tell her the axe maniac is back and Kendall and Katie are down by the pool alone.

#2- Convince her that since Kendall is growing up, he doesn't need her anymore.

#3- When Katie calls the 'axe maniac' to fix the cable, hide anything she can use as a weapon and laugh as she runs around the hotel while he fixes the cable.

#4- Tell everyone at a handsome doctors' convention that she needs a date.

#5- Make her clean the bathroom in apartment 3B.

#6- Make her be Mr. Bitters' assistant for a week.

#7- Make her explain to a furious Gustavo Rocque why the boys were late for rehearsal, again.

#8- Knock her into the Palm Woods pool with James' flying date disc.

#9- Hire fake security guards to keep her and Katie out of Dak Zevon's apartment when he stays at the Palm Woods.

#10- Lock her in the bathroom while you talk to Fabio, the man of her dreams.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, and not that I'm complaining, but if you take the time to fave or alert this fic, please take a minute to review and tell me what you think. Thanks you so much! More reviews means more updates! **


	7. Gustavo

**Gustavo Rocque**

#1- Break everything in his mansion.

#2- Lose his Peruvian hairless cat, Monty.

#3- Force him to take over his father's scooter business.

#4- Tell him Lolo and Mercedes picked Vampirah instead of BTR.

#5- Convince Griffin to fire him.

#6- Tell him Jean Luc Varn Darn is after him again for insulting Belgium.

#7- Make him get a job to pay for every single thing the boys broke.

#8- Destroy his studio.

#9- Have James spray him with Mangerine tanning spray.

#10- Tell him his songs stink.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Please take the time to review. **

**Bballgirl22**


	8. Mr Bitters

**Mr. Bitters**

#1- Steal his whiteboards.

#2- Change his 'Adult Swim: No Kids Allowed' sign to 'Adult Swim? No, Kids Allowed.'

#3- Throw a party.

#4- Organize a Palm Woods wide pillow fight.

#5- Put a giant octopus in the pool.

#6- Tell him that everyone is going to sue the Palm Woods.

#7- Tell him that a ten-year-old girl *cough* Katie *cough* is smarter than him.

#8- Make him unclog the toilet in apartment 3B.

#9- Race around the Palm Woods and run into him.

#10- Alter all the apartments in the hotel.

#11- Break his camera.

#12- Play hockey in the lobby.

#13- Stay in the lobby past nine 'o' clock.

#14- Steal his bologna.

#15- Staple him to a wall or staple his tie to a desk.

#16- Buy him a sweater that won't fit over his head.

#17- Do the opposite of whatever he says and tell him its opposite day.

#18- Push him into the pool when he tries to bust someone.

#19- Convince everyone at the Palm Woods that there's a ghost.

#20- Let animals loose in the hotel.

**A/N: Hey guys. So this was an extra-long chapter because…Mr. Bitter is so easy. I hope you liked it and I hope it make sup for Buddha Bob's chapter, because I might not be able to get ten for him. Please review and I'll update sooner. Thanks. Review! **

**Bballgirl22**


	9. Kelly

**Kelly Wainwright**

#1- Forget her birthday.

#2- Call her dumb, like CAL the coffee maker.

#3- Break Gustavo's new coffee maker.

#4- Fire her.

#5- Make her listen to Gustavo's rants alone.

#6- Let a skunk loose in the studio and make her voice the lady skunk puppet.

#7- Tell her she's a terrible actress.

#8- Don't tell her about a plan.

#9- Lock her in apartment 2J with the boys for a day.

#10- Make her spin signs and wash cars.

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. Review so I'll update faster please. Thanks. Review. **

**Bballgirl22**


	10. Buddha Bob

**Buddha Bob**

#1- Hide his chainsaw.

#2- Steal his stereo.

#3- Make him store mannequins in the basement.

#4- Interrupt his work to help you get a sweater that's too small off.

#5- Run out of ice on hot days.

#6- Scream every time you see him.

#7- Take his jelly doughnuts.

#8- Tell Mr. Bitters to take away the snow cone stands around the Palm Woods.

#9- Lock him in a supply closet.

#10- Hit him in the head with a frying pan.

**A/N: Hey readers. I know this isn't that good. Buddha Bob's kind of hard. I'm going to upload another chapter later to make up for it. **


	11. Jo

**Jo**

#1- Get Kendall to forget to ask her to the dance.

#2- Catch her in her lie about her fake boyfriend.

#3- Beat her at judo.

#4- Get a bunch of guys to fight over her.

#5- Lock her in the lobby with the Palm Woods ghost.

#6- Wake her up in the middle of the night.

#7- Tell her that her singing is terrible.

#8- Knock her into the Palm Woods pool.

#9- Purposely have her catch Kendall and another girl in a compromising situation..

#10- Make her spend a day doing whatever Carlos wants to do.

**A/N: Hey, I know this might not have been that good either. Thanks to DarkElements10 for #9. But, please review! I'll update faster! **


	12. Camille

**Camille**

#1- Knock her into the pool with a flying date disc.

#2- Tell her Logan will never go out with her.

#3- Convince every director in L.A. to turn her down when she auditions.

#4- Get her kicked out of the Palm Woods.

#5- Tell her that her acting is horrible.

#6- Lock her in Mr. Bitters' office.

#7- Convince Big Time Rush to pretend they are mad at her and laugh as she cries and tries to find out what she did wrong.

#8- Lock in Gustavo's sound booth and play the music she hates the most non-stop and laugh as she freaks out.

#9- Fire her from one of her acting jobs.

#10- Blame her for something Big Time Rush did in the Palm Woods.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. And I don't think this chapter is that good, so let me know if you have any other suggestions and I'll redo it. Thanks and please review.**


	13. Stephanie

**Stephanie King**

#1- Tell her she is a horrible director.

#2- Tell Mr. Bitters that she was the Palm Woods ghost.

#3- Take away her video camera.

#4- Get Carlos to pretend to break up with her.

#5- Tell her a dog could direct better than she could and watch as she hunts down every dog in L.A. and try to get their secrets of directing.

#6- Get her kicked out of the Palm Woods.

#7- Tell her Carlos is dating the Jennifer-s again.

#8- Have her catch Carlos kissing another girl.

#9- Throw her ghost costume and cameras in the pool.

#10- Convince everyone to not audition for her movie.

**A/N: I think this was horrible, but maybe you guys will like it. Do you guys have any other characters I could do? Thanks and review!**


	14. The Jennifers

**The Jennifers**

#1- When you date them, become the wrong person for each one of them.

#2- Push them into the Palm Woods pool.

#3- Hit them with snowballs.

#4- Ignore them.

#5- Tell them they are the ugliest girls in the world.

#6- Spread rumors about them being in…a compromising…situation…with a guy.

#7- Get every director within one hundred miles to turn them down.

#8- Get the guys they are dating to break up with them because 'they are ugly and nasty.'

#9- Get them in trouble with Bitters.

#10- Cover them with ketchup.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I thought of six more people, but I'm still asking to you guys to give me some suggestions. Review.**


	15. Guitar Dude

**Guitar Dude**

#1- Take away his guitar.

#2- Lie to him about being in a music video.

#3- Cut his hair.

#4- Turn him back into a concert cellist.

#5- Get him a gig with Gustavo and laugh when Gustavo breaks his guitar.

#6- Get him to try to get Gustavo to chill out and watch as Gustavo chases him around Los Angeles.

#7- Break his sunglasses and convince every store within one hundred miles not to sell him a pair.

#8- Get him kicked out of the Palm Woods.

#9- Use his guitar as ghost bait.

#10- Don't invite him to a Big Time Rush dress rehearsal.

**A/N: You guys rock! 59 reviews? That's awesome! I love you guys! Do you think we get 41 more? I don't even care, just thank you for all of the support this story is getting. I have many more BTR people ready to get annoyed, so review please!**


End file.
